Habbo Club
Habbo Club, commonly referred to as HC, is Habbo's membership service offered to players. Introduced on December 17, 2002, it provides members with extra features both in-game and on the website, such as additional furni, badges, and more clothing. Membership for one month costs 50 Credits + 50 Diamonds but can be bought for 3 months at 120 Credits + 120 Diamonds. When Habbo Club was first released it was the height of luxury within Habbo, it allowed players access to HC only rooms, extra clothes and monthly rare gifts. One of the rarest gifts of its time may be the Club Sofa which was once a currency in its own right to the Habbo community. In mid-2010, Habbo introduced a second membership service called VIP, upgrading the existing benefits from Habbo Club. This started the decline in popularity of Habbo Club as being a cheaper secondary version; many players believed it not worth the 15 coins for the features you attained. On November 25, 2011, Habbo Club was removed from the game, leaving only VIP. However, on January 16, 2013, VIP was removed and Habbo Club was reintroduced as the only membership option once again. Habbo Club's membership program was once different that other games where you didn't have to buy Credits to get the membership. On March 30, 2016 however, they introduced a new price that requried users to have Diamonds to buy Habbo Club. This means you would now be required to buy Credits to get Habbo Club or get your friend with Diamonds to gift it to you. Overview Habbo Club brings many extra benefits, such as commands, dances, and not available to players without a subscription (dubbed "non-HC" or "norm"). Once subscription ends, these benefits are removed, but any exclusive furniture bought during membership remains with the player. Benefits of Habbo Club are: *A free furni for every month of being a member (see monthly furni section). *Additional [[room] layouts with multiple levels and stairs, allowing for the construction of more elaborate rooms. *A larger selection of clothing styles and colors with the ability to mix and match colours and save outfits for future use. *A longer friends list–non-HC members have a maximum of 300 friends on their list, while HC members can have up to 1100. *Exclusive HC badge to show off one's membership (see badge section). *Commands such as :chooser and :furni *Three more dances: Duck Funk, Pogo Mogo, and The Rollie. *Unlimited on the Marketplace available. *A special section in the catalog for members only, featuring exclusive furniture such as Black Holes. *The ability to create groups **At one point, it was possible for all players, regardless of membership status, to make a group. Beginning in 2011, as more features began to become integrated into the client, group creation was limited to Habbo Club members–many players called this a controversial move. Cost Habbo Club is bought with Credits and Diamonds directly in the game via the catalog. It is also possible to buy Habbo Club with real money via the Habbo Mall. Currently, the price of Habbo Club are as follows: *1 month for 50 Credits + 50 Diamonds *3 months for 120 Credits + 120 Diamonds *You can saves 5 Credits + 5 Diamonds on any deal if your HC runs out in 5 days. The cost of membership constantly changes throughout the year. This is due to various promotions set up by Habbo. Membership is offered at a lower price or in bundles. During competitions, Habbo Club (usually one month) is often given out for free as rewards. Removal and re-introduction After approximately nine years in service, Habbo Club was removed from all hotels on November 25, 2011 and replaced by its previous competitor, VIP. However, roughly two years two years after being removed, it was re-introduced on January 16, 2013 and this time, VIP was removed. Monthly Gifts For each month of membership, players receive one free furni. All furni is tradeable. "Retro" HC Gifts were given to players in order on a monthly basis, prior to the VIP update. In January 2007, old and new HC furni was mixed and the HC plasto set was removed from the monthly gifts. After the 24th month, the newer HC items repeated through the cycle. When HC was brought back after being removed, new gifts were put into the Gifts section and some old gifts were brought back. Badges A badge is given to Habbo Club members to symbolize their membership. Badges vanish when one's membership expires and reappears when it is purchased again. The game keeps track of how many months of Habbo Club you have (had) for future badges and badge levels. The more recent HC badges had 5 possible "levels" to the badge, inscribed with Roman numerals on the badge itself. After an update, the Habbo Club badges were made to look like the old Retro badges, except some updates. Discontinued badges These badges were in use after they were updated from the Retro Badges. They got put out of use and replaced with different badges. Retro badges Prior to the VIP update, players received a badge and 100 Pixels after joining Habbo Club. For every 12 months, a player was part of Habbo Club, their badge increased by 1 level. The badges originally just consisted of the plain look for 1–12 months and "golden" above 12 months. After the original badges, a banner was introduced for levels (see table). If a user's membership expired and was not reinstated in time, they lost the badge and the progress on it. If a player happened to be part of Habbo Club when VIP was introduced in 2010, they kept the old badge and the level of progress on it. In the days of Old Habbo, players that have been members of Habbo Club would also receive a badge. Habbo China When the China Hotel was open, the staff only had an opportunity to design the original Retro Badges. Here are their versions of HC badges: Criticism "Discrimination" against non-HC members There have been several examples of in-game discrimination against players without membership (nons or norms) by members. Norms are often called noobs and are victims of harassment. One well-known "clique" in Habbo are pomlongs, who exhibit discriminating behavior against non-HC members. HC-only updates There have also been controversies or discrimination against Habbo itself due to the fact that updates are becoming exclusive to members of Habbo Club or VIP only. The recently added :kick/:kickall commands are available only for Habbo Club members. Most (if not all) clothing updates don't include non-HC members. Gallery Hc.gif|Original Habbo Club logo from the catalog. Hc2 clubtitle.gif|Habbo Club logo when VIP was first introduced. See also *VIP *Comparison of Habbo Club and VIP Category:Habbo Club Category:Featured Article Category:Membership